badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ox Rookbane
Not to be confused with User: Ox Rookbane ]] Fanon Information ''Light In The Dark'' Ox Rookbane (The Slayer of Ravens) is the Badger Lord of Salamandastron. Husband to Lady Victoria of Salamandastron and Father of Lekota and Kenai, he managed to have a family at Salamandastron. He was the son of Blitz and an unknown mother. He was also the greatest friends with Brandil, an otter. Ox fought of a band of vermin sea pirates who had pledged to take Salamandastron. Fighting with a meager force of Long Patrol hares and the recruited Guosim shrews, he held them off. After the minor attack, he married Victoria and continued rule at Salamandastron. He pledged to find and revive the history and lore of Salamandastron and its past Badger Lords. ''Conflux of Time'' Ox Rookbane's wife, Victoria, decides to leave Salamandastron and takes their son Lekota. Seasons pass with his only son who is now sixteen seasons of age. After Kenai gets lost in Mossflower Woods, Ox is infuriated and desperate to get him back. His Colonel, Whiscut, was missing, fueling the fire. The next morning the squirrel tribe, trailing behind Kenai arrive at Salamandastron followed by a large band of roving vermin. His efforts for the defense were only to help wounded. His son Kenai dies defending, and sends Ox into a frenzy. One survivor remains of the vermin gang. After a chase, he confronts the weasel, Zarix. During the encounter, a conflux of multiple timelines occurs and merges the timeline of Brocktree, Urthwyte, and Gorath. They return to Salamandastron to get an effort together to fight Zarix. Ox finds his other son Lekota there after traveling to meet his father for the first time. He helps his son forge a claymore known as "Rookbane" and regretfully sends him on a quest to fix a timepiece. Ox is put in a coma from a brew made by a poisoner sent by the vermin. He eventually is cured and wakes up. A fight occurs at Salamandastron after Lekota and his gang of pals were chased from the army of vermin. Lekota is captured and bound. Ox goes to fight with the defenders. They succeeded in driving them away from Salamandastron, but his son is taken away. After putting up chase, he heads back to the mountain after being convinced. When Zarix shows his face again at the mountain, he reveals secrets and Ox is hasty on befriending him-- before Zarix was murdered by Lekota. The prologue sets the scene of Ox back at Redwall to live the last moments of his life. His wife Victoria died of old age before him. He was able to see his grandchildren more than her. It is assumed he passed of Old Age, also. Trivia *Ox had stayed at Redwall for some time, and eventually had a season named after him during Nameday. (Season of the Noisy Badger) *He is known to have allergies during springtime. Ox Rookbane appears in Light In The Dark and Conflux of Time Category:Badgers Category:Males Category:Badger Lords Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Ox's Characters Category:Founders of Cetes